


Much Better Dreams

by TheRothwoman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consentacles, Dreams, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, The Results of Eating Expired Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of his subconscious, Bucky hoped that he could retain one of two lessons from tonight: either never eat 5-day-old leftover seafood again to avoid his dreams getting this weird, or eat 5-day-old leftover seafood a lot in the hopes that the resulting dreams would be this amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So. Umm. My thought process went a little something like [this](http://therothwoman.tumblr.com/post/145686838431/me-wow-that-sure-was-one-hell-of-an-experience) and then [this](http://therothwoman.tumblr.com/post/145794767796/its-a-slippery-slope). This is about as shameless as it gets, folks. If you're looking for Bucky Barnes having dreams about getting strung up and well-fucked by a tentabeast, you've come to the right place. If you've read my Hardenshipping fic The Cave, this is more or less a retread of that story. Same tentabeast, too. I might have to name it one of these days...
> 
> This is only a sequel to Re-establishing Contact in the loosest possible sense of the word, so I think "technically takes place in the same continuity as Re-establishing Contact kinda" would probably be a better phrase.
> 
> Thanks again to miss-slothrop for beta-reading. Buckle up, it's Time to Sin.

It was difficult to make mental notes in dreams, because there wasn’t always a guarantee that you would remember everything when you woke up. In the depths of his subconscious, Bucky hoped that he could retain one of two lessons from tonight: either never eat 5-day-old leftover seafood again to avoid his dreams getting this weird, or eat 5-day-old leftover seafood a lot in the hopes that the resulting dreams would be this amazing.

Bucky was still not free of nightmares, although they came less and less frequently as time went on. Sometimes he had dreams about innocuous things, like walking along a beach at sunset only to discover that there were two suns. Or sometimes he had more generalized anxiety dreams, like finding out he had to be somewhere and every attempt he made to get there somehow got him further away. Once in a while, he had straight-up sex dreams, which frankly seemed like a redundant move on his subconscious’ part. Now that he and Steve were having sex in real life again, Bucky didn’t see any real need for it in his dreams. He’d rather dream about good things that couldn’t happen in real life, like hugging a favorite movie character or being even better than Steve at parkour.

The shellfish pizza had probably gone off, but at the time Bucky had been too hungry to care. Besides, he had faith in his constitution to handle just about anything. Two hours and part of the way through a shaky-cam horror movie later, Bucky’s body began to protest. He left Steve to finish the movie while he popped a few antacid tablets and went to their bed to lie down, moving the trash bin to the bedside table just in case. A half hour later, he opted to just strip down and turn in early. Steve entered shortly afterwards with a glass of diet soda (in lieu of them having any seltzer) to help soothe his gut, which Bucky gratefully gulped down in one go. They settled into bed together, Steve spooning from behind and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s addled stomach, kissing him behind his exposed ear. Bucky leaned into him, taking in Steve’s loving support before drifting off to sleep.

Bucky would have to withdraw his earlier thoughts about sex dreams being wasted on him for being a repeat of something he could get in real life. He just lacked a bit of imagination.

The cave mouth opened into a vast chamber illuminated only by glowing green crystals in the walls. The first thoughts that drifted through Bucky’s mind as he stood on the edge of it were, _am I on an alien planet?_ followed quickly by, _wait, is the floor moving?_ The last time Bucky had had a dream about a pulsating wet mass on the floor, it had been a chamber of blood and guts that had tried to engulf him. Thankfully, whatever was on the floor looked too…purple to be blood. With a noise that sounded halfway between a bubble and a creak, the purple mass began to split, dividing and subdividing until it became a sea of tentacles. Bucky took a step back as one of them, probably about as thick as his arm, hovered over to him. It stopped right in front of his face.

 _Hello,_ said a calm voice directly into Bucky’s head. Was this thing telepathic? _Have you come to participate?_

“In what?”

_The carnal servicing._

“What, you mean…” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me for sex?”

_If that is your preferred word for it, yes._

“I dunno, looks a bit…advanced.”

_I assure you, you need only lay back and let us do all the work._

Bucky pursed his lips slightly. “Okay…and what if I want to stop?”

_We will know._

A nod. “Alright, let’s do it.”

The tentacle in front of Bucky swooped around to grab his midriff, tucking a little under the bottom of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. The membrane felt weirdly pleasant on his skin, like it was rubbed with cool lotion. He was soon surrounded on all sides by the creature’s brethren, all lengths and sizes and…thicknesses. Two thin tendrils zipped up underneath his shirt and started weaving their way around his abs, working their way up to his nipples. Bucky felt his breath quicken as the pair flicked gently at him before…oh. They must have had mouths of some kind, because the teasing sensation had been replaced by warm, wet suction. He was used to Steve giving him attention there, but this was full-on suckling.

“You’re, umm, not gonna get any milk from there, if that’s what you’re after,” Bucky interjected. The tentacles stopped, withdrawing themselves from Bucky’s chest. “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean I wanted you to stop…” The tentacles had shifted their attention to lifting Bucky’s shirt off completely, leaving his upper body to shimmer with a light sheen of oncoming sweat. “…oh, okay.” A new pair slithered in to roam Bucky’s chest while a third, nearly as large at the one holding him up, came up and bopped him gently in the stomach. Pretense thusly achieved, it slid into his sweatpants and promptly made itself cozy deep under the waistband of his briefs. Bucky sucked in a breath as this new visitor explored his nether regions, sliding over his cock and nestling itself in the sensitive crooks of his groin.

“Yeah, right in there…” Bucky breathed. “That’s more like it…” He felt two more tentacles join their comrade under his waistband, this time easing off the rest of his clothes. Bucky hung there completely naked as the tentacle on his crotch finally set to the main event. Coiling around his cock, it began a rhythm of pumping and squeezing, massaging Bucky with pleasure he had only had from the best of blowjobs. The membrane was secreting something to lubricate him, making him even slicker down there and likening the experience even more to being inside someone. At first he couldn’t decide if it was more like making love to a woman or Steve sucking him off, but he eventually settled on the former. As great as Steve was with his mouth, he also liked to make the occasional nibble, and the tentacles didn’t seem to have teeth. Bucky found himself rocking his hips in motion with the appendage pleasuring him, almost too enraptured to notice another tentacle fondling him at the rear, oozing wetness and trying to press into him.

“Wait, not there,” he murmured through the haze of ecstasy. “That’s private. That’s mine.”

_Are you sure?_

“Yeah…yeah, I’m sure. Leave that part alone.”

_Very well._

Over the course of the next few minutes, Bucky became more engulfed. Below him, tentacles splayed his legs apart, coiling up him and teasing the sensitive spots on the insides of his thighs. Above him, a bundle had bound his arms together at the wrists, stringing him up like a bird for roasting. Another tentacle hovered in front of Bucky’s face, patiently waiting its turn. Bucky’s mouth was agape from his fervent panting, eyes half-closed, milking strokes from the tentacle on his dick keeping him hard. It took him a few moments to properly acknowledge his prospective guest, at which point he nodded once and asked, “So what are you f…?”

He didn’t get to complete the sentence before the tentacle dove into his mouth. Rude.

Bucky had sucked his share of dicks in his day. Mostly Steve’s, but Bucky knew how to use his mouth. However, he’d never encountered a dick that filled his mouth quite like this tentacle did. Oh well, sucking was sucking. He fed at the appendage in his mouth while it played with his tongue, swirling around and secreting more of that lubricant. It tasted faintly sweet, like someone had diluted a maple cooler, only it wasn’t sticky. Bucky felt compelled to suck harder to get more of it, creating a positive feedback loop.

_Would you like a boost?_

Bucky nodded, hoping it meant even more attention to his cock or a stronger version of that lubricant in his mouth. As he hung there, being pleasured from both ends, Bucky began to feel his body go slack. The tension left his limbs and the warmth began to pool at his core. The flavor from the tentacle in his mouth increased as he eagerly gulped down more of the stuff. Everything between his legs felt even more warm as the coil around his cock coalesced into a single tube that massaged and pulsed. Bucky wanted to release himself into it, but the thing was doing a frustratingly good job of arousing him quite a bit without actually pushing him towards the edge. Suddenly, the tentacle in his mouth withdrew. Bucky gave a small whimper of need as his tongue hung out slightly, desperate for more.

“Please,” he begged, “let me keep going.”

_Do you know what you want?_

“Yes, I want more of this…I want to feel good…”

_Do you want to join the collective?_

“The what…?”

_Join us and you could feel this way forever._

“Oh. That’s…yeah, that’s tempting…yes…yes, I want that…please…please, just take me…” The interrupting tentacle reinserted itself into his mouth with renewed fervor and the dance began again. The one servicing his cock began to pump faster. ‘Lay back and let us do all the work,’ indeed. Bucky closed his eyes and took it all in. He’d been fucked a lot in his life, mostly by life itself, but rarely by something that was purely for pleasure. If it was possible to dip himself completely into sex, this was probably the closest he was going to get. It was then that he realized something was beginning to engulf his feet. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing “the collective”: a long slit had opened up in the central mass and he was slowly sinking into it. It was like the tentacle on his dick, but for full-body purposes; squeezing and relaxing gently. The warm wetness started to creep up his legs as he entered, sliding over his knees and up his thighs and buttocks until they covered him from the pubic area down. With the completeness of everything around his cock being consumed by damp, rubbery flesh, Bucky finally came inside the thing, riding out his long-waited orgasm as the tentacle in his mouth spurted sweet ejaculate into him and withdrew to let him breathe. He swallowed, feeling the sexual nectar trickle down his throat. God, he must have looked pathetic, hanging there with his mouth wide open and tentacle secretions running down his chin. But he didn’t care. Just keep going, keep sinking, fall into the collective and feel good forever…

Bucky woke up, stomach churning. He half-climbed out, half-fell off the bed and seized the bedside trash bin. After a couple lurches, he vomited up the previous night’s dinner and sputtered for a minute. Steve was awakened by the retching and came over to turn on the bedside lamp and kneel at Bucky’s side, handing him a tissue to clean himself up with. Bucky thanked him and blew his nose, balling up the tissue and wiping down around his mouth with it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine now. I had one hell of a weird dream, though…”

Steve gave him a strange look. “Yeah, I could kinda tell. You, umm…” he bit his lip, “ _really_ seemed to be enjoying it. I thought you only bit your pillow when you had nightmares, but the sheet-humping was…new.” Bucky looked down to find a sticky wet stain on the front of his underwear and gave a faint sigh of exasperation. _Of course_.

“Steve, what all was on that pizza we got this week?”

“Um, let’s see: shrimp, mussels, clams, and squid.”

“Squid. Right…remind me to either never eat that again, or to eat a lot of it. Forever.”


End file.
